colorful_ghoulsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1: The Rainbow-Shadow Battle
The Rainbow-Shadow Battle is the first chapter of Secrets of the Rainbow. Sypnosis Rain 'N' Bow High is hosting a talent show and Iris, Destiny, Joan, and Alex can't wait to have a talent performance. Shadowette and Phantasm von Shadow turns to a all-powerful anti-pixie group, the Storm Ghouls and summoned a anti-pixie, Sinistarla to terrorize the talent show. Eventually, Marmalade Wesker saves Rainbow Queen from being hypnotized in the Rainbow-Shadow Battle. As the Rainbow Gems and the Rainbow Warriors find a way to break the spell when the Storm Ghouls destroyed Alex's talent performance. Plot The camera zooms in at a high school named Rain 'N' Bow High when Alex Starr can't wait for her school talent contest. She didn't know her talent. Everyone's talents are ballet-dancing, gymnastics, singing, dancing, spinning a baton and doing magic tricks. She discovered a poster for the talent contest which reads Rain 'N' Bow High Talent Contest Weekend Starts Auditions This Monday 10:30 AM - 11:50 AM Live This Tuesday 10:40 AM - 11:21 AM. Destiny Rose was the new girl in school with ruby-red eyes and onyx-black hair. "Hi, sweetie. So, my talent is ballet-dancing. What is your talent?" Destiny asked to Alex. Ballet-dancing can be one of her favorite thing to do. It's only her talent. Alex shrugged. Everyone thinks that they have a talent. All of the students have talent, too. "Mine is spinning a baton. It's my favorite thing to do." Alex said to Destiny as she nodded her head. Iris Gem came with the two of them. She thinks all of her talents at the school talent contest were totally awesome. "And mine was gymnastics." Iris said to the two of them. Alex wiped the fog off of her glasses. Destiny was confused. Iris nervously laughs and scratches the back of her neck. She brought a paper and pencil to write a list of everyone's talent performances during the school talent contest. Joan Pan appeared in front of them. "And mine was magic tricks." Joan said to them. "Well, my first audition starts soon." Alex said to Iris, Joan and Destiny. She showed the time. "I didn't know it's 10:20 but my audition isn't here, yet..." "Let's have a song motto." Destiny said to Iris. Alex feels nervous about the motto. She already looked it up on her laptop, but there is a new poem to break the spell and free Rainbow Queen and all of the Rainbow World inhabitants. "Okay, show them Shadowette's exit!" Iris said to the two of them. She held up her notebook and goes to the first page. It reads the same motto written by Rainbow Queen: "The power is believing, the power is true. Bring back the rainbow crystal before Shadowette destroys you. The children of the daytime as we face our fears, we are the fearless Rainbow Warriors. The mission is here!" They held up their hands together and put them like a stack of paper, closed their eyes and inhale. It has the power to summon someone. "The power is believing, the power is true. Bring back the rainbow crystal before Shadowette destroys you. The children of the daytime as we face our fears, we are the fearless Rainbow Warriors. The mission is here!" They read the poem louder as they can. There is rainbow smoke all over the place and glitter twisting everywhere. The rainbow glitter keeps becoming a white cloud. After a cloud appears, it makes a shape as a person. The glowing rainbow light keeps glowing out as a cloud-like shape appears as a supernatural figure named Princess Sadie Sinistar came out of there. A girl with long, white hair, a rainbow tiara, blue eyes and rainbow streaks on her hair. There is a one to break the spell is also known as getting rid of Shadowette, the "evil shadow queen". "Who's this?" Principal Salion Grife asked after shutting the door quietly without slamming. She has bright and beautiful red hair, green eyes and red glasses. She looks the same as Alex. "I'm Sadie Sinistar and these children who summoned me could do a mission to save Rainbow World." Sadie said to Salion. She didn't say a word. She looks at the other Rainbow Warriors. They all look at Salion and laughed. "Well, I ain't summoned. You wrote a quote on Alex's paper on her notebook and put your hands together like a stack of a bologna and cheese sandwich!" she said to everyone. All of the girls laughed together. They appear in a vision of a crystal ball as Shadowette wanted to destroy Destiny's talent performance. Shadowette is also the one who lives in her castle, which is run-down and old. "Those are just a couple of humans. Storm Ghouls! Just because we like to destroy everyone's talent performance doesn't mean we can't look "cute" doing it!!" Shadowette screamed at the Shadow Ghouls, a group of evil pixies. Turbine was using lip gloss with ultra dark color, Glaciem is cleaning her ice staff with a tissue and a spray (which has a lack of germs), Dark Rose using her lip gloss to earn magical powers, Umbra creates a potion to kill everyone and Ignis is wiping the fog out of her crystal fire sword before she wants it, anyway. "I am trying to clean my sword, Ignis. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Ignis screamed at Glaciem. Turbine colored her lips gray after brushing her lips with her lip gloss. "Can you please stop yelling?! I am trying to make a potion that could destroy Alex and her school talent performance." Umbra roared at audience, making Dark Rose cry. "Listen, we need to unleash Sinistarla until humans might do their first time doing their own talent on the crowd on stage. Even thought that Alex knows how to spin a "spinning wand" to do stuff, causing a baton to use a mind on its own!" Glaciem said, who finished using all of her lip gloss. "But Umbra yelled at me. She forgets about everything." Dark Rose whimpers, she is the only one who is the opposite of one of the Rainbow Ghouls leaders, Rose Vour. At Alex's house, the hologram version of her neighbor, Marmalade Wesker needs a mission to save Rainbow Queen from Shadowette's love interest, Phantasm von Shadow. "I need your help! The Rainbow-Shadow Battle is starting and I need my weapons. I better save everyone from the dark spirits Sinistarla, Shadowette and Phantasm has unleashed from the chambers before they will come out and tried to get rid of you forever." Marmalade said to Alex when a hologram appears. "Marmalade! Don't you DARE make dark spirits come out while I'm spinning my baton. So, wait until I leave before the dark spirits come out." she screamed at the hologram of Marmalade as she cracked her knuckles. Marmalade's hologram version flickered and faded before disappearing, it was gone from her power watch from her wrist. She sighed as she spinned her baton faster than she could. A shadowy figure's hand appears in front of her and touches her shoulder. "Yeeeek! A ghost!" Alex screamed. The ghost turns out to be her cousin, Amanda. It wasn't even a ghost. She cried softly as she runs scared away from her. "I am not a ghost, I'm Amanda, your cousin." Amanda said quietly to Alex. "Hi, Amanda. I am sorry you scared me." Alex said to her cousin. She shook hands to Amanda. "So, are you having an audition for your talent show?" Amanda asked. She was nice and has red hair, freckles and braces. She was the same as Alex. "Uhhh...yeah." she said to her cousin. Eventually, at the chambers next to the Shadowette's castle, there is Shadowette using a chalkboard to scratch it. "Come on! Just scratch. Leave it to me, Storm Ghouls. Let me turn to a little anti-pixie who isn't friendly at all!" Shadowette yelled at Turbine. There are some lost-and-found objects inside which belonged to their "trapped beings" who are Rainbow World inhabitants. She reads a book about trying to summon Sinistarla. "But, I know how to scratch it! I didn't know how!" Turbine was confused and said to Shadowette. She scratch an big X on the chalkboard. It appears to make a big light. The light turns out to be glitter coming out of there and a gray cloud appearing as it flys around the chambers. A cloud makes a shape of a figure, Sinistarla. A girl with green-blue eyes (also, heterochromia) and dark anti-pixie wings. "Hi, Shadowette and the Storm Ghouls. We are here to take over Rainbow World!" Sinistarla said to them. She waved happily as she smiled and winked at them. "Uh, are you okay?" Dark Rose asked to everyone except Sinistarla. She shrugged as she telekinetically moves the book as it floats on the ground. "Yep, we are okay. We need to unleash the power to steal the Rainbow Crystal to turn the Sunset Ghouls into the Shadow Ghouls. In help of Bubble and Joan, we need to get rid of them forever!" Shadowette cackled and the others especially her disappears into a foggy mist. At the stage, Alex, Iris and Destiny look into the mirror. Iris is the one who brushes her hair and Alex is using lip gloss with red color. "I was thinking about gymnastics, juggling balls of every different color or sawing people in half. I couldn't complain about that." Iris thinking about their talents. Alex trembled in fear as Iris thinks sawing in half is too gruesome for her. Joan appeared in at the stage entrance. "Everyone, where's Thundra?" Alex said to the group. she couldn't find Thundra Lightin as everyone shrugged except for Destiny. "She plans out for a juggling, dancing, singing, baton-spinning talent." Iris laughed nervously before going to a talent show. Alex facepalms as she was in a distressed mood. "You're right, where is she?" Alex asked to the group, even though she will never be found again. Destiny shoved Iris to the wall and was distressed, too. It is worst than finding Thundra and never to be found. She disappears, suddenly. Joan is furious. "We need to find Thundra so badly before she will disappear, Bubble and I will never find her again! Okay?" Joan said to Alex and was angry. Iris gasped and Destiny moved her eyebrows. And also, Thundra have disappeared in the stage entrance. She was almost ready for a talent performance: some 80's ska-rock dance moves created by herself. "No, you better find her right now or you're next." Alex roared at her. At the Rainbow-Shadow Battle, Marmalade battles the hypnotizing watch to hypnotize Rainbow Queen. Her eyes turned slowly purple when the watch begin to swing around. "Help me!" she screamed as she fainted. Marmalade swung her magical sword to destroy the watch and she holds Rainbow Queen to her arms. They blushed as they smiled. Black aura comes out of the watch and fades away out of sight. "You're my hero, Rainbow Queen." Marmalade said to her. She floats up in the air and teleports in the talent show. As soon, Thundra teleports inside and does the same thing. The announcer of the speaker said in the same voice as Priscilla Russo's. "Our next audition is Iris Gem." the speaker said. Iris goes on stage as she performs the famous dance moves. She backflips and frontflips through stage. Category:Secrets of the Rainbow Category:Chapters